dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus the Kane
Marcus Alexander McGee-Sakurada '''aka '''Marcus the Kane '''is a young man in his early twenties. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is the leader of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly New Age Avengers) team and the Union Vanguards. He is also a prince from the Sakurada Kingdom. '''Background According to his sister Arinah. Marcus was a part of an underground orphanage after they we're abandoned by their parents. The orphanage, which doubles as an underground science facility, trained him as a Child Soldier where he participated in assassinations, dangerous operations and even wars. Around the age of eleven to twelve, he along with his fellow Child Soldiers participated in a war against invading aliens and won without effort. After discovering that the scientists plans on disposing them, he along with his comrades rebelled and slaughtered every personnel and destroyed the underground facility. After that, he along with his sisters went on a journey but their youngest sister left them to go an adventure on her own. Marcus and Arinah then arrived at the Sakurada Kingdom and were adopted by the Royal Sakurada Family making them royalties. Years later, Marcus was suddenly grabbed by the mysterious blue hand and was dumped at Peach Creek while losing his memories on the process. He was later adopted by the McGee family. He would spent his time there until he joined the Heroes Coalition. Appearance Marcus is a tall young man with a shaggy blue hair and dead fish eyes. His choice of clothing changes on different occasions but it will always be a simple shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath. But as a leader of the Union Vanguards, he would wear a black suit over a red dress shirt with a black necktie, dark pants and white leather shoes. He also wears a large brown trench coat wrapped around his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. This either a clear imitation or a mockery towards the Marines' attires. Personality Not much is known on how Marcus on he acts during his time in the underground facility. But according to his adopted sisters, he used to be a sweet and gentle person which disgusted him to no end. After loosing his memories and meeting Eddy, most of his current behavior were influenced from him. Marcus has so many traits that people find outlandish, he is a jerkass, had a childish personality, he is very rude, a slap happy maniac, a coffee and parfait addict, he speaks randomly, he is prone to speak very bluntly, would often give gross remarks, he shamelessly picks his nose, would not hesitate to shove two fingers in someone else's nose, he drinks alcohol, he smokes, and would often call other with nicknames(which mostly embarrassing). He also had this habit of having a bokke and tsukkomi routine to literally anyone, though sometimes he's a tsukkomi himself. He also loves to play pranks which mostly gets him into trouble in the end. All in all, he is a person not worth looking up for. Despite all of those flaws, he is brave, courageous and will do anything that he thinks it's the right thing to do, and would risk his own life just to protect anyone. He is also a very determined person and won't stop at nothing just to accomplish his goals. But when it comes to ghost, he'll disappear in an instant and according to his sister, he would abandoned a mission if ghost were involved. Despite his rude and jerkish personality, he is kind person and had a certain charm that made him well-beloved by everyone earning him their undying loyalty. Despite not even trying, he managed to capture the hearts of several girls which includes Malvina but can be pretty dense. However, he does reciprocated their feelings and even becoming Malvina's boyfriend. But his relationship later turns into a harem after Nodoka revealed that he was destined to marry twelve woman. While everyone agreed and supports this relationship, he admits that he don't know if he can make a relationship with many woman work but he's willing to work it out. He's a huge fan of Hope the Victor that he would bravely calls him Boss but lately it was revealed that he also looks up to the obscured hero, Battle Baseball Ninja. Though he had doubts if he can become a hero but eventually grew out of that. Despite looking incompetent, he had shown time and time again that he has very good leadership traits whenever the situation is dire. Despite or due to all of these traits that he possesses an immense amount of charisma and has amassed a quite large group of friends. When it is needed, he is able to impart words of wisdom and can make those around him feel much more alive even with his inappropriate jokes and deadpan statements. This ability has given him very loyal allies and friends. His leadership skills, although underplayed, can be seen when he leads some of his present allies in fights. His charisma is the most notable thing in the series as it is thanks to this that he gained friends and allies by both his actions and words. As of lately, he had been showing questionable behaviors, displaying more horrifying traits that no one though he had such as his desire to kill. Unbeknownst to everyone, Marcus has began killing others again, but he only kills to those that he feels deserving of death. He would kill his enemies mercilessly but despite that he is aware of the consequences of his horrid actions. He also hates getting any attentions, preferring to stay obscure from public as much as possible. As for his alignment, he is pretty much a neutral person. Besides working as a hero, he would sometimes gets along with an enemy that he likes such as the Summoner, whom someone he had an affection with. He admitted himself that he is beyond good and evil, and cannot comprehend between the right or wrong, and believes that he's just doing what he thinks is the right thing to do. Marcus is later revealed to be pansexual as he admitted that he gets attracted to guys at times. But he clarified that he is not into men. As evident of having four girlfriends. Abilities Gift '''- Upon becoming a Blessed, he obtained the ability called '''Gasoline Distortion. With this and his wild imagination, he can create powerful explosions by just swinging his fist or legs, but it gets more dangerous if his attacks are combined with fire which makes it more powerful and effective. * Gasoline Blasto '- is his primary punching attack. He ignites his fist with green,orange and yellow light of energy. * '''Gasoline Kicku '- is his primary leg-based offensive. He ignites his legs with green, orange and yellow of energy. * 'Gasoline Fastball '- creates a green, orange and yellow ball of energy before throwing it at his targets. * 'Gasoline Impact '- is his sort of trump card. It is a very powerful punch that would create a huge explosion and the impact of this attack would rock an entire area. The attack differs depends on how much power Marcus puts into it. * 'Gasoline Drill Gazer '- is an air-based maneuver where he spins his entire body like a drill and ignites his entire body with his Gift. 'Error '- as an Error according to Arinah, he is a quick, agile, menacing and scariest of all... he is smart. While his full Error ''abilities are yet to be displayed, Marcus' feats are very wide, being a former Child Soldier. * '''Immense Strength '- his physical strength is not to be scoff. * 'Tremendous Endurance '- one of his defining traits is his extreme level of physical endurance. Marcus fights without consideration for his life, most of the time, and while this gives him the ability to fight without limits, it is also a testament to how little Marcus values his own life. * 'Agility '- he is incredibly nimble, his reflexes (while often downplayed for comedic purposes) are great and he is capable of dodging, deflecting or in some instances throw back knives, arrows and similar projectiles. * 'Swordsmanship '- he never once held a sword but he was able to display a rough, but far from unrefined swords skills by just wielding a baseball bat. * 'Hand-to-Hand Combatant '- he is noticeably skilled in terms of battlefield tactics, likely due to his extensive experience. He is capable of developing adaptive strategies as he fights, often within seconds, and knows exactly what to look for in an opponent's fighting style to create openings for himself. * 'Weapon Expertise '- though he doesn't fight much with weapons but he appears to be skilled at it. '''Equipments * Baseball Bat '- originally belongs to the Battle Baseball Ninja that he found at the Junkyard Planet. He has been using this as his primary weapon. He later gave it to Leon Kuwata. * '''Unspecified Pistol '- he once used a gun when he killed Gerry Genius. * 'Hoshi no Ou '- bokuto is created from a twenty-thousand year old tree from another planet that cuts through almost anything. Marcus is yet to demonstrate it's true potential. '''Trivia * In contrary to what others think, the Marcus the Kane character despite having the same name as the author, is not the author himself. * He once shared a room with Eddy and Rex. After the renovation, he now shares a room with Raya, Sylvia and Malvina. * So far, he is in a relationship with Raya, Sylvia, Karizza and Malvina. * Marcus can be considered an Ed, Edd n Eddy OC and a Castle Town Dandelion OC. * According to the author, his ideal voice actor for Marcus is Nolan North(Nathan Drake from Uncharted) and Tomokazu Sugita(Gintoki Sakata from Gintama). * His early running gag is whenever he said "what's the worst that could happen" and then getting choked was later dropped in later fics. Though he still gets choked by Eddy. * Another early running gag is whenever Hope the Victor and Jexi the Hunter were mentioned, he and Eddy would scream like fan girls. But was also dropped after the two matured... slightly. * During his first arrival in Peach Creek, many mistaken him to be 14 years old wen he was actually sixteen at the time. * He is sometimes called the Walking Gasoline Station. * He originally had a horrible voice but was later fixed. * The Summoner is so far the only person that he kissed by his own will. * Marcus was kissed by Malvina twice. Once when he was unconscious and second in front of everyone else, and both reason were to heal him. * Not counting those who've he killed before loosing his memories, his kill count so far is two. Notable Quotes * (to Green Lantern) "You're right... I definitely can't beat you with your level of strength and power but that doesn't mean that I'm scared of you, that doesn't mean that I'm giving up in beating you! I will train up my abilities to the fullest, increase my physical and mental capacities to the highest level, I will continue to grow strong to the full extent of my powers, and even if I die, I will crawl back from the depths of hell or beat the shit out of Satan, Lucifer or whoever is in charge of hell just to make sure I get my hands on you! No matter how great the setback, no matter how severe the failure, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" * (to XY Girl) "I'm not really good of being a leader, sure there are times I can say decent orders but how I execute it, is my flaw. But that doesn't mean that I can't correct it, like a friend of mine said, choosing a leader is easy but creating a leader is much better, and I'm doing just that... I'm learning to become leader from experience whether in success or failure, as long as I can learn then I know I can become a good leader." * (to Andy the Ragdoll) "Listen here and listen well cause I'm not gonna repeat it! You're an idiot! While you complained of being abandoned, have you ever, EVER thought that their are kids out there that can't afford to buy a toy! Yes! Their are families out there that can't even afford to buy their children toys due to poverty! I see a lot of kids without toys watching other kids playing with their toys in envy! You can complain all you want about getting abandon but don't you know, that even the dirtiest toy can make a child happy! A simple ragdoll can make a girl smile! A truck with no wheels can make a boy smile! A simple lego piece can bring joy to a child! Rather than planning on hurting children, you could have used your newfound abilities to make children like those smile, even if they grow up, you can find another child to bring smiles to their faces! Toys are objects! But it brings smiles to a child's face! You could have done that! But instead, you choose this meaningless crusade of yours!" * (to Adam Rey) "Adam... I understand you're point but honestly, it doesn't work that way all the time. Going solo to become strong sometimes work, sometimes it doesn't. Sticking to your team to become stronger sometimes work, sometimes it doesn't. The point is, it depends on the person doing it. I heard that you let Kikyo in a solo mission and it works, you see me and my team going to mission after mission after mission, you could see that we're getting stronger together. So, it really depends on the person. So, if you think going solo makes you stronger I understand that, but my team and I had our own ways of becoming stronger... and that's by sticking together. We fight together, we cry together, heck, we even shared near death experience together... every experience we had in our previous missions made us more stronger than ever! Both physically and mentally. I started with a team and I'm keeping it that way." * (to Korra) "Don't diss people who piss! Don't you know how much glorious sensation whenever for every people to take a piss! Pissing is in the nature of people sweetie! If you wanna take a piss then go piss! You'll be thanking me later for that." * (to Aka Red) "I said pipe down Red! You Red-head should calm down with you're Red blood and you're Red temper or else you'll see Red." * (to Aka Red) "You know... trusts take years to build, seconds to break and forever to repair. So when I tell you that 'I trust you' please... don't make me regret it." * (to Aka Red) "What's wrong, Red? Your face is all Red, do you have a Red fever? You need to drink a Red medicine, your Red grandma says so." * (to Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa) "Like I said, once more, don't worry, I know the consequences of killing, if you know how to shoulder the burden then there's nothing to worry about." * (to Eddy) "Are you an idiot? Are you really an idiot? Just what do you intend to use that chopper motorcycle in this situation? And where the hell did you get that?" * (to Arisu Nightmare) "What's up with that? What's up with the Avril Lavigne song? Why do you insist that Summoner is my girlfriend? You need to get a life, you moron!" * (to XY Girl) "Easier said than done! My legs are wobbly as the new-born Bambi! I can't fly to the sky with my ears!" * (towards the bad son) "Live on! Evil or not! All children need their parents!" * (to Flirtare) "You got to be kidding me?! Why is he having tea on a time like this?! Where did he get that?! Oi, if you want tea party that badly then go back home, invite your friends, wear frilly dresses and stuff you're ugly faces with cakes! You bastard!" * (to Mayaka Takehara) "HEEEEERE'S MARCUS!!" * (to a phone and to a notepad) "Screw you phone and your limited battery life and screw you notepad that I bought on a whim." * (to Kanade Sakurada) "Listen here and listen well! No amount of guilt can change the past and no amount of worrying can change the future! We all feel guilty for the things we could have done better. But we need to let go of that guilt and remind ourselves what to do better the next time!" * (to Shuu Sakurada) "King Marcus sounds cool but that's not up my alley. Old me can be king all he wants but new me has taken a different path." * (to Akane Sakurada) "Hmm... like you said it's really different. But to be honest I don't know what the answer of what it feels to be like a hero nor I care at all. I just do what I want to do, do things right. Even if other people thinks otherwise, that ain't changing what I always do. Some heroes are feel satisfied with the recognition that they deserve, some heroes believe that they deserve something more. I guess in the end, it depends on the person." * (to Akane Sakurada) "Like I said before I don't know... sometimes it feels good, sometimes it's not or maybe I just stopped caring about that... I guess what satisfy me, satisfies me. And like I said before I'm no hero, I'm just a guy who just do what's right." * (to Gerry Genius) "Because Emotionless or not... they don't deserve to be treated like this." * (to Luna and Nodoka) "Luna-chii! Nodo-chii! Open the door! My heart and soul are not ready with this kind of situation!" * (to Kamisato Jouzou) "You're an idiot! You're a total idiot! I can't believe you'll just ask someone you met to join your idiotic organization!" * (to Kamisato Jouzou) "YOU ARE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER! What the hell? What kind of childish motive is that?! Who in the right mind would blow up a bus because they sat on a gum?!" * (to Aty) "Normally... I'm not one to make a promise that I can't keep but...... I promise I will save her and bring her back to you.'' * (to Rainbow Dash) "It's all for your sake... I guess. Look... I'm shock but not upset, Law just did what he thinks it's right, I won't hold it against him if he wants to blame me if you ever suddenly appears fighting alongside with them in battling the Titans. Look... don't ever blame yourself if I ever die because if ever you fought alongside with them... because I won't hold it against you, your just doing the right thing, you want to help your friends because that's what true friends do... they help each other, and I understand that. But I also understand Law's tried to do... it's all for your sake. And if he blames me and wanted me to suffer... then that's just fine because I understand.'' Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Blesseds Category:Errors Category:Unknown Status